


Nuclear Twitter

by KFlynn



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Adam getting Frank into getting a twitter account, Frank and Adam, Life at Sarif Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Interesting Twitter Account by the way.”<br/>“Twitter?”<br/>“Yes, you can post up to 140..”<br/>“I KNOW what Twitter is, Jensen. But I don’t have an account.”<br/>“No?”<br/>“No. Why should I?”<br/>“Ah maybe you want to share your knowledge with the rest of the world.”<br/>“What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuclear Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by Frank's voice actor joining Twitter and him saying that it was Adam Jensen's voice actor's fault. 
> 
> I didn't have a beta reader and I hope I didn't miss too many errors. Also, if you want me to write something for you - just write me and give me your prompts!

It started all like a normal day. His mobile rang, waking him up. Then the computer flared to life, starting his Thursday playlist. 

Light peeked in through the blinds as he groggily walked over to the bathroom, completing his routine which didn’t wake him up at all. For that he strolled over to the kitchen, starting the coffee machine before he returned to his PC, opening his private mails.  
Spam, Spam, Spam. And a delivery notice. 

He blinked and some life started to pour into his features. Frank pushed strands of his hair back and a rare smile even crossed his lips. The limited edition was his and next week he could finally play the game.

That would probably result in some sleepless nights – but that was nothing he wasn’t used to anyway. But it would be nice, spending some time alone in his flat with a good drink and some crisps. Yes, that sounded nice.

The coffee machine made a silent beeping sound and, with newfound energy, he walked over, grabbed the cup and took a sip. Yes, not the day could just be awesome.

The drive to work didn’t add to the feeling of an awesome day, but it didn’t destroy it either. The cars on the street in front of him obviously thought it was time to drive in slow-motion today. But as soon as he got the opportunity, he sped his bike up and slid past, moving one finger in the rhythm of the music his helmet blasted into his ears.

He reached work right on time, parked his bike and slowly walked over to the lift where he opened his jacket and glanced down. The glass lift gave him a really good view over the city and if these things would interest him, he would probably marvel at how great the view was. He did like it, though, the lights on the buildings. Especially at night, though. 

During daytime it was far too bright and warm and all these people were not his cup of tea. Not at all.

He strode over, nodding towards some colleagues as he approached his Tech lab. But as soon as he opened the door, he thought he had to remedy his impression of an awesome day.

“Jensen…”, he murmured with a groan, setting his helmet down and switching on the computers. 

“Morning, Francis.”

Frank only rolled his eyes before he sat down and out of the corner of his eyes noticed that his newest protein bar was gone again. Was Jensen still stealing his stuff? 

“You should buy your own, ya know?”, he mumbled as he opened his mail program and the last file he was working on, trying to ignore the man in front of his desk.

“Yours taste better.”

“Yeah. They are imported. Coconut and chocolate bars. They are expensive.”

“Hm.”

Adam just nodded with earned him another frown before the hacker finally looked up and stared at him for a while. The Aug didn’t have his sunglasses out and he could have a good look at his eyes.

Eyes which were totally fascinating if someone asked him. Fortunately no one did.

“So, what did you want?”

He saw him blink and could almost visualise how he closed the info link.

“Sarif told me to give you this file.” He said calmly as he handed him a stick.

“….you could have just placed it on the desk.”

“I could have.”

Talking to Adam was always so frustrating. He rarely fell for his teasing. 

After some minutes of silence Frank looked up again, raising one eyebrow before he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes?”

Jensen still stood there, looking almost smug.

“Interesting Twitter Account by the way.”

“Twitter?”

“Yes, you can post up to 140..”

“I KNOW what Twitter is, Jensen. But I don’t have an account.”

“No?”

“No. Why should I?”

“Ah maybe you want to share your knowledge with the rest of the world.”

“What?”

Frank snorted, leaning forward, eyes on the Aug.

“You stayed here to tell me I should get a Twitter account?”

It was almost hard to believe. But Jensen just grinned.

“Well, I’m off. See you later, Francis.”

His glasses returned and he then slowly left, walking out of the door, then heading right. Frank watched him until he could not see him anymore, then huffed.

Really?

But he somehow felt himself looking at the screen and opened the Twitter homepage. Out of a whim he looked at the Sarif Industries’ Twitter. Then David Sarif. Athene had one as well, although she mostly posted pictures of her cakes and pies. 

Next was Faridah.

His fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment, then his glanced to the side, making sure that he was alone.

He quickly opened another Account – Adam’s. There were pictures of his flat and not much more. But he had an account. 

Out of curiosity he checked if the name Nuclearsnake was still free. But then he deleted the name again and grumbled. Maybe an account with his hacker name wouldn’t be the best. It could be cool, but in a worst case scenario Windmill would decide to follow him.

And he really did not want that.

But what should he name it then? Frank Pritchard? Francis? Just Pritchard?

Frank blinked and shook his head, almost laughing at himself. Adam had played him again, had he not?

But well, if he wanted to, both could play that game.

He entered a name and opened up an account with a grin. The next move was his profile where he didn’t add much. Only that he liked drama and was from Detroit.

And then he wrote his first tweet.

“I am here because of @JensenA”

With a smile he closed the application and returned to his work, not knowing that the exact same smile appeared on Adam’s lips as he got a ping because someone mentioned him.


End file.
